Poison of the Snake
by SnakeBlood
Summary: Was steckt hinter Umbridges Bestrafungsmethoden? Diese Geschichte handelt von fiesen Plänen, Intrigen, Racheaktionen und hinterlistigem Mord! Plz RR
1. Default Chapter

Poison of the Snake  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey Leute!!  
  
Ich hatte die Story schon mal online, aber ich bin drauf gekommen, dass die Story irgendwie sehr unrealistisch war, und meine Handlung von J.K.Rowling's Charakteren nicht passend war. Und das war mir sozusagen ein Dorn im Auge! *g*  
  
Also habe ich die Story so gut es ging umgeschrieben und bin jetzt eigentlich ganz zufrieden!!  
  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Story ebenfalls, und ihr reviewt fleißig!! *fleh*  
  
Okay, danke für die Aufmerksamkeit!! *hehe*  
  
Let the show begin.. 


	2. Part 1 The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Nichts, außer der größte Teil der Handlung, gehört mir..*schluchz*  
  
Story: 5. Schuljahr: Was hat es mit den Bestrafungen der neuen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrerin auf sich? Steckt dahinter vielleicht ein ziemlicher dunkler Plan, schwärzer als der dunkle Lord?  
  
Anmerkung: ~Text~ = Draco's Gedanken; TextHa, da ist er ja, bin gespannt wie ihm das Nachsitzen gefallen hat.ich hoffe es war richtig grauenvoll!Haha, sehr witzig! Alle lachen!Aw.jetzt hat er's schon wieder gesagt!! Was findet er bloß an diesem Wort?Uh.super Antwort echt."Weil du mich genervt hast!".sehr schlagfertig..Ich hoffe noch recht lange und dass es dir ganz arg gegen den Strich geht! *hrhr*Wage es noch einmal mich zu beleidigen oder zu kritisieren und du kriegst eins auf die Mütze, verstanden? *grrr*Er ist unmöglich! MALFOY, hast du nicht gelernt zu ANTWORTEN wenn du GEFRAGT wirst?? *hmpf* Anscheinend nicht..aber..was ist das?Das kommt mir bekannt vor..Das kann Umbridge nicht auch mit dir gemacht haben.Jah, genau.das gleiche hat sie mit Harry gemacht..oh dieses Miststück, diese elendige..Wage es noch einmal, meinen Gedankenstrom zu unterbrechen, und ich hacke dir alle Finger ab!! *zähnefletsch*War ja klar, Nasenbohren, das richtige Niveau für Malfoys Leibwächter!War ja klar, dass so'n Erbsenhirn wie DER keine Ahnung hat...Muss eigentlich immer ich für alles und jeden eine Lösung parat haben? Echt ätzend..*selbstbemitleidentu*Was hat er denn nun schon wieder auszusetzen?Na fein, wenn du schon an meinen Ideen rummeckern musst, dann schlag doch selber was vor! Na? Fällt dir nichts ein was? Hab ich mir fast gedacht..*fg*Ja genau, wieso tu ich das eigentlich? Ich könnte ihn schön verrecken lassen, an Blutverlust sterben lassen, seinen Körper austrocknen lassen..aber nein, ich muss ja wieder für das Gute kämpfen und sogar meinen größten Feind beschützen und verteidigen! Ich Idiot!Ist der schwer von Begriff oder wieso checkt der nicht, dass ich das niemals so offensichtlich rausposaunen würde? Oh Gott, der sollte sich schleunigst ein Gehirn kaufen!Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Ich helfe ihm da, riskiere meinen Kopf, nur um ihn vor dieser beschissenen Strafe zu schützen, und was tut er? Zieht ein Gesicht als wäre Weihnachten und Geburtstag gestrichen worden! Nein also ehrlich, ein bisschen Dankbarkeit hätte ich mir schon erwartet, sogar von einem Malfoy, der seine Gefühle eigentlich nicht zeigen kann..Ohhhh...wie gerne würde ich dich doch verbluten lassen?? Du mieser kleiner dreckiger schleimiger PSYCHOPAT!!!!! *grrrr* Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, ICH HASSE DICH!!! Dich und deine beschissenen Aussagen!! ARGH!!! "Ja, du hast Recht, es kümmert mich eigentlich überhaupt nicht ob du nun verreckst oder nicht. Deine Existenz ist mir sowieso scheißegal! Nur geht es in diesem Fall nicht nur um dich, sondern auch um andere Menschen, also werde ich dich noch brauchen, um diese Geschichte aufzudecken! Und jetzt halt die Klappe und geh einfach weiter!"  
  
"ARGH!" ließ Draco vernehmen. ~AAAAAHHHH glaubst du wirklich du kannst mir was befehlen?? DU?? MIR?? Ha, da hast du dich aber soooo gewaltig getäuscht!! Ich höre nicht auf miese Schlammblüter!!!! PAH!! Und vielleicht wäre es möglich, nicht so zu rennen, mir ist eh schon so schwindelig!~  
  
~*~*~*~ Na? Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story...*fleh*..bitte reviewt, ob ich weiter schreiben sollte!! ;)) 


End file.
